


Warden Dreams

by Fenchurch87



Series: Solona Goes to College AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Modern Thedas, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Solona Amell and Alistair start to realise the consequences of being tied to the Grey Wardens. Part of the Solona Goes to College AU.





	Warden Dreams

She stood at the edge of the chasm, trembling in fear and trying her utmost not to look down into the river of lava that flowed beneath. Terrible, twisted creatures surrounded her, all of them projecting an aura of something tainted, something wrong. She had never seen their like before, but she immediately recognised them for what they were. _Darkspawn._

An almighty roar from above shook her to her very bones, and she leapt away from the chasm, away from the sound. Craning her neck upwards, she took another involuntary step back as a huge dragon filled her vision. The beast's gaze roamed across the assembled darkspawn before settling on her, a promise of death in its night black eyes. As she watched, the creature opened its mouth again, letting loose a stream of fire. She tried to turn around, tried to run, but she found herself paralysed in the face of the dragon's malevolent glare. All she could do was close her eyes and wait for the flames to engulf her.

*****

She woke up with a jolt, coated in sweat and gasping for breath, her heart threatening to leap out of her chest.

“Solona?” Strong, comforting arms encircled her waist, and she moved closer to the calming presence in her tiny college dorm bed.

“Bad dreams, huh?” She felt Alistair shift slightly, and then suddenly her bedroom was illuminated by a soft orange glow from the lamp on her bedside table.

“Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. It just seemed so real.”

“You didn't wake me.” Alistair's deep brown eyes held nothing but love and understanding. “I think I may have had the same dream.”

“The chasm?” Solona whispered. “And the darkspawn? And the– the dragon?”

“Yes. Duncan warned us about the dreams in the induction.”

“That's right,” Solona remembered. “Part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. Was that what the dream was? Hearing them?”

“I think so,” Alistair replied. “The Archdemon was talking to the horde, and we felt it just as they did.”

“Archdemon? Oh, the dragon. Of course. But wait,” she added as a horrible thought struck her. “Doesn't an Archdemon mean there's a Blight?”

“Maker's breath,” Alistair gasped. “You're right.”

“You don't think they'll make us fight? They can't make us fight, can they?”

“Of course they can't.” Alistair stroked her hair soothingly. “We haven't been trained. They would never send us to fight darkspawn. Not yet, anyway.”

“But what if they have to? What if– What if all the other Grey Wardens die and there's only us left to stop the Blight?”

“That won't happen,” Alistair murmured, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

“But what if it does?”

“If it does–” Alistair paused and gazed into her eyes. “If it does, I think we would be okay. I think I could do anything, so long as you're there with me.”

Something fluttered in Solona's belly as she registered his words. “I feel the same way,” she whispered. It was true. His presence gave her a confidence and a composure that she had never known she possessed.

“I'm glad.” Alistair pulled her closer and lightly brushed his lips against hers. “I love you, Solona Amell.”

“I love you too, Alistair.”

Alistair smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. “What time is it?”

Solona sat up and squinted at her alarm clock. “6:04.”

“Still early, then,” Alistair remarked. “Still, we're awake now. And I don't know about you, but I don't think I could go back to sleep again. Would you like to go for a walk around the gardens? We can sit and watch the sun rise, and then we can go to Georgie's for breakfast.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

She managed a smile as she got out of bed. She even laughed at one of Alistair's jokes as they walked through the garden, hand in hand. But the memory of the dream lingered, casting a dark shadow over the otherwise perfect morning.


End file.
